Man In Love
"Man In Love" (남자가 사랑할 때) is a song by INFINITE, and the second and title track in their fourth mini album, New Challenge. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 관심 없던 사랑 노랠 흥얼거리고 세상 멜로 드라마는 모두 내 얘기 같고 전에 없던 멋을 내며 외모에 신경 쓰고 커피의 쓴 맛을 알아가 시간은 참 빠르게 가 마음만 조급해져 가고 내 곁에 너를 상상해 혼자만의 영활 찍어 남자가 사랑할 때엔 꼭 항상 곁에 머물면서 늘 해주고 싶은게 참 많아 사랑에 빠질 땐 내 삶의 모든걸 다 주고서 단 하나 그 맘만 바래 사랑에 빠질 땐 남자가 사랑할 때엔 남자가 사랑할 때엔 점점 붉어지는 볼에 천천히 떨어지는 내 고개 너만을 바라본 채 I`m On My Way 미친 듯 달려온 내 고백 남자가 사랑할 땐 하나를 위해 열을 잃어도 후회로 끝나지 않게 오늘이 끝 인 것처럼 줘 All I Have 철없는 어린애처럼 괜시리 웃음이 나고 남들과 다른 나라고 스스로 컨트롤을 하지 남자가 사랑할 때엔 꼭 항상 곁에 머물면서 늘 해주고 싶은게 참 많아 사랑에 빠질 땐 내 삶의 모든걸 다 주고서 단 하나 그 맘만 바래 사랑에 빠질 땐 헤어나지 못하게 깊이 빠진 채 책 속 글자가 춤춰 니 이름으로 영화 속 배우와 하늘 속 달마저 니 모습으로 보여 매일 널 그려 니가 내 품으로 와야 맘이 놓여 널 위한 안식처 절대 안 식어 잘 봐봐 이런 기분을 느낀다면 네게 빠진거야 누군가 네게 신호를 주면 알아달란 말이야 지금 나처럼 남자가 사랑할 때엔 꼭 항상 곁에 머물면서 늘 해주고 싶은게 참 많아 사랑에 빠질 땐 내 삶의 모든걸 다 주고서 단 하나 그 맘만 바래 사랑에 빠질 땐 (Yeah~) 남자가 사랑할 때엔 남자가 사랑할 때엔 내가 사랑을 할 때엔 내가 너에게 빠질 땐 |-|Romanization= gwansim eopdeon sarang norael heungeolgeorigo sesang mello deuramaneun modu nae yaegi gatgo jeone eopdeon meoseul naemyeo oemoe singyeong sseugo keopiui sseun maseul araga siganeun cham ppareuge ga maeumman jogeuphaejyeo gago nae gyeote neoreul sangsanghae honjamanui yeonghwal jjigeo namjaga saranghal ttaeen kkok hangsang gyeote meomulmyeonseo neul haejugo sipeunge cham manha sarange ppajil ttaen nae sarmui modeungeol da jugoseo dan hana geu mamman barae Sarange ppajil ttaen namjaga saranghal ttaeen namjaga saranghal ttaeen jeomjeom bulgeojineun bore cheoncheonhi tteoreojineun nae gogae neomaneul barabon chae I`m on my way michin deut dallyeoon nae gobaek namjaga saranghal ttaen hanareul wihae yeoreul irheodo huhoero kkeutnaji anke oneuri kkeut in geotcheoreom jwo all I have cheoreomneun eorinaecheoreom gwaensiri useumi nago namdeulgwa dareun narago seuseuro keonteuroreul haji namjaga saranghal ttaeen kkok hangsang gyeote meomulmyeonseo neul haejugo sipeunge cham manha sarange ppajil ttaen nae sarmui modeungeol da jugoseo dan hana geu mamman barae sarange ppajil ttaen heeonaji motage gipi ppajin chae chaek sok geuljaga chumchwo ni ireumeuro yeonghwa sok baeuwa haneul sok dalmajeo ni moseubeuro boyeo maeil neol geuryeo niga nae pumeuro waya mami nohyeo neol wihan ansikcheo jeoldae an sigeo jal bwabwa ireon gibuneul neukkindamyeon nege ppajingeoya Nugunga nege sinhoreul jumyeon aradallan mariya jigeum nacheoreom namjaga saranghal ttaeen kkok hangsang gyeote meomulmyeonseo neul haejugo sipeunge cham manha sarange ppajil ttaen nae salmui modeungeol da jugoseo dan hana geu mamman barae sarange ppajil ttaen (Yeah~) namjaga saranghal ttaeen namjaga saranghal ttaeen naega sarangeul hal ttaeen naega neoege ppajil ttaen |-|English= I start humming along to love songs that I didn’t like before All of the melodramas in the world seem like my story I try to look good when I didn’t before by paying attention to my appearance I’m acquiring the bitter taste of coffee Time goes so fast and my heart grows impatient I imagine you next to me and film a movie of my own When a man’s in love, he wants to stay by your side There’s always so much he wants to do for you When I’m in love, I want to give everything in my life to you With just one expectation, your heart When I’m in love When a man’s in love when a man’s in love My cheeks get redder and my head slowly drops I’m only looking at you as I’m on my way My confession gushes out as if I’ve been crazily running When a man’s in love, even if he loses ten to gain one He gives all he has as if today is the last day so he won’t regret – all I have Like a young child, I keep laughing for no reason I control myself by saying that I’m different from others When a man’s in love, he wants to stay by your side There’s always so much he wants to do for you When I’m in love, I want to give everything in my life to you With just one expectation, your heart When I’m in love I can’t escape because I’m in too deep The letters in my book are dancing as they form your name As if you’re the main character of the movie, as if you’re the moon in the sky, I keep seeing you I draw you out every day My heart will rest only when you come into my arms I’ll be your resting place that will never cool down Look carefully – if you feel this, that means he’s fallen for you If someone gives you a sign like I am right now, then please notice it When a man’s in love, he wants to stay by your side There’s always so much he wants to do for you When I’m in love, I want to give everything in my life to you With just one expectation, your heart When I’m in love (Yeah~) When a man’s in love When a man’s in love When I’m in love When I have fallen for you Music Video Category:Songs